Intruder Alert
by island.dreamer17
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have known each other literally since birth, and together they rule East High. But that was before the Evans twins, Ryan and Sharpay, moved to town.
1. Introduction

Troy and Gabriella have known each other literally before they were born. Their moms were in the same birth class and later on, in the same playgroup. Their parents teach at the same high school, and now the two pretty much dominate the school. They're not immensely popular since they've "broken" the Status Quo and are now going out, but between the two of them, they've got most of the major cliques covered. Gabriella's got the smarts, Troy's got the sports instinct, and both have the drama part covered. They've been in every major production in the history of Albuquerque, New Mexico.

That is, until Ryan and Sharpay Evans moved into town. They too have been in every major production—in Newport, Rhode Island, where they used to live. Mr. Evans bought the Albuquerque chapter of a major country club chain—Lava Springs. Ryan and Sharpay attend the same school as Troy and Gabriella—and immediately horn in on their territory. Immediately, the twins land the lead parts in the upcoming school musical—a part Gabriella and Troy had literally cinched beforehand at the auditions, both are becoming more popular than Troy and Gabriella had ever been before, and, on top of it all, Sharpay has decided that she wants Troy—while Ryan, the shyer one, decides to take the opportunity to pursue Gabriella.

* * *

REVIEW!! I know it's short, it's kind of like a trailer but I don't really like writing trailers. :)


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM (I don't know what would happen if I did, but let's just say I probably wouldn't be writing stories about them.)  
****Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Troy! We're going to be late for homeroom!" Gabriella honked the horn of her car, a cute little sky blue BMW Bug.

Sighing, Troy stuffed the last morsel of a chocolate donut (his mom was teaching a clinic in San Francisco this week and his dad had already left) in his mouth, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Once inside the tiny car, Gabriella looked at him. "Did you have a chocolate donut this morning?"

Troy shrugged. "What if I did?"

Gabriella sighed. "You know your mom _and_ your dad said no chocolate donuts for breakfast."

Troy shrugged again. "That's why they don't know."

Gabriella glanced at her watch and decided to leave the subject alone for now. She started up the car and drove away.

Troy grinned. Gabriella glared at him. "Don't think you're getting away with this. Remember that I have second period PE with your dad."

Gabriella stifled a giggle as her boyfriend's face fell and suddenly began to blush a deep red. "Well, um . . . if you . . . um . . ."

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella composed herself. "You're not getting away this time. This is the twelfth chocolate donut I've hidden from your dad since Christmas break and it's only the second day back!"

Knowing he was beaten, Troy looked down at his feet. He wiggled his toes and was silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Ryan?" asked Sharpay Evans. "Who was the absolute primo girl at Newport High?"

Ryan flashed a grin at his sister. "You, of course."

"Correct. Who was the absolute primo boy?"

Ryan grinned in pride this time. "Me, of course."

"Correct." Sharpay leaned back in the seat of the limousine, smoothing the black leather with her hand. She looked down, smoothing a sequined pink skirt and a white ribbed tank top with glittery sequins lining the neckline and the hem. Her shoes were high-heeled and (of course) pink, while her purse was a custom-made Prada tote with the letters "SE" on both sides. **(A/N: I don't know if they really do that but for this story pretend that they do.)**

"Miss Evans, Mr. Evans, we are here." The driver stopped and Ryan started to get out, but Sharpay thrust a hand in front of him and stepped out first.

Ryan, used to this procedure, rolled his eyes and followed. He still wasn't sure why his sister had coerced him into wearing white pants with a silver horizontally-striped button-down shirt and a funky green sequined hat (but hey, he liked the hat, so he didn't complain), but he took a deep breath and told himself that first impressions really mattered.

"Sharpay!" a girl sauntered over them.

"Lea!" Sharpay squealed, hugging one of her summer "Sharpettes."

Ryan smiled and headed towards the office. "Did you give the principal my locker measurements and the designer pictures like I asked you to?" Sharpay asked as they followed Ryan into the school.

As soon as Sharpay and Ryan stepped into the classroom, the warning bell rang. And before Miss Darbus could say anything, Sharpay called out, "Was that a cell phone?"

A boy with an afro leaned forward. "I didn't know Darbus had a little sis." The boy in front of him, a (in Sharpay's opinion) pretty cute boy with sharp blue eyes and brown hair, snickered and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

When Miss Darbus turned to talk to Sharpay and Ryan, Troy handed the paper behind him to Chad, who handed it to Jason, who passed it across the aisle to Gabriella.

After the bell rang, Sharpay went up to the boy. "I'm Sharpay, nice to meet you," she said, sticking out a perfectly manicured hand.

The boy looked slightly baffled, but answered anyway. "I'm Troy."

"Fabulous," Sharpay said. Troy turned and walked out into the hallway. Sharpay followed. "So Troy, what's your next class?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Chemistry."

Sharpay giggled. "Me too!"

"Troy," Gabriella walked past him. "Don't think you're getting away with this! I'm still telling your dad!"

"Why can't you keep this a secret? Just between you and me, Gabs?" implored Troy. Sharpay could almost see him begging.

Gabriella giggled. "If you make me keep this a secret I won't help you with your chemistry _or_ pre-calc homework tonight!"

Troy sighed. "Fine. At least if I'm grounded you can still help me with my homework."

Gabriella smiled. "See ya." And Troy, melted by her smile, simply waved.

"So Troy," Sharpay said, eager to capture the gaze that had followed Gabriella down the hallway, "Care to show me around?"

Just then, Chad passed them. "Dude," he said to Troy in a low voice, "I thought you already had a girlfriend."

Troy snickered. "Hey Sharpay, this is my buddy Chad. He's offered to show you around the school."

"Um . . . well . . . yeah, I guess." Chad looked for some way to get out of it.

Troy flashed one of his famous grins at his best friend. "See you around," he said, heading the other direction towards his locker.

"So Chad, what sports do you do?" asked Sharpay.

"Basketball, baseball, and track & field." Chad wanted to talk to the "Ice Princess" as little as possible. "Oh, here's your class. Bye!" Chad stopped in front of the chemistry lab and raced towards the gym.

* * *

"All right everyone two laps on the track to warm up!" Coach Bolton yelled.

"Hey Coach," Gabriella said, coming up to his side.

"Hey Gabi what's up?" asked Coach Bolton.

Gabriella smirked. "I caught Troy eating something he wasn't supposed to this morning."

Coach Jack Bolton sighed. "Another chocolate donut, eh?"

Gabriella smiled. "How'd you know?"

"Let's just say that I don't really leave when I say I do." Jack and Gabriella shared a laugh before Gabriella ran onto the track for warm-ups.

* * *

"C'mon! Let's hustle!" Coach Bolton yelled. "Four laps on the track! Six for our captain so he can work off those donuts he ate this morning!"

Troy groaned. Sometimes his girlfriend was so mean to him! He looked over at his dad, who winked at him, before running onto the track. I wonder what will become of that box of Krispy Kreme donuts I ordered for tomorrow morning . . .

**

* * *

**

A/N: Haha so Troy's busted now! :D at least 3 reviews before I update!


	3. Chapter 2: Morning at the Evans

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**Alrighty so I only have _2_ reviews for this whole story. Now, I know it's only chapter 2 but I am not going to post _anything_ until I have five reviews. To make this a little more fun for you, the fifth reviewer will be featured as a special surprise character. I do need ONE more review to update. **

**Also, just so you know, it is the spring of their sophomore year.**

* * *

"So, Troy, what are you doing after school today?" asked Sharpay, leaning against the door of Troy's locker just before the last bell.

"I gotta go home and find out if I'm grounded," Troy answered. "After that, Gabriella's coming over to help me with my homework, and then if I'm not grounded we're going to a movie after dinner with my folks, and if I am grounded then I have to find some way to sneak over to Kelsi's to rehearse for the auditions next week."

Sharpay smirked. "If you're not grounded, do you want to hang out?"

Troy shook his head. "Not tonight. I have a full evening and my curfew is ten. Basketball practice is from 3:15-4:30 and then I have two hours to do homework, half an hour to eat dinner and get to the on-the-hour showing of a movie. After the movie, it will be 8:00. Then I have an hour rehearsal with Kelsi which gives me a half an hour of leeway or time to get home before my curfew. I'm sorry."

Sharpay shrugged. "Sure, fine, whatever."

"I know that look," Ryan said, glancing warily at his sister. "What's up, Shar?"

Sharpay looked directly at Ryan. "By the end of the week, Troy Bolton will be all mine."

Ryan smiled. "If you get Troy, do I get his pretty blond girlfriend?" he asked

Sharpay glared at her brother. "She's a brunette, Ry."

Ryan shrugged. "I like those too."

"So, son, Gabriella told me something interesting today," Jack told Troy as he passed him the ball.

Troy rolled his eyes and shot a basket. "I know. Am I grounded?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah at least for tonight. As for further, I'll have to talk to your mother."

"Is it still all right if Gabriella comes over to help me with my homework?"

Jack looked at his son. "On two conditions: one, that she doesn't do it for you, as I've seen her do before, and two, you do it at the kitchen table so it doesn't turn into a study 'date'."

Troy sighed. "Agreed."

"Good. Now try that new play I had you guys do this afternoon."

"Dad, this is a workout not practice."

"Go left. No more donuts, okay?"

"Got it. Goin' left."

"See, wasn't that easy?" asked Gabriella, helping Troy complete his pre-calc homework.

Troy put his head in his hands. "I guess."

"You guess?" Gabriella asked. "If you want to be a math whiz, you're going to have to give me a better answer than that."

Troy shrugged. "What if I don't want to be a math whiz? I'm a jock, remember?"

"Now remind me, which two people broke _all_ the cliques simultaneously?" asked Gabriella, looking straight into Troy's blue eyes.

Sighing, Troy said, "We did."

"And what does that mean?" reminded Gabriella.

"That being a math whiz is good for my 'image.' "

"Exactly."

"So now, how exactly am I supposed to get to Kelsi's?" asked Troy, abruptly changing the subject.

"We'll discuss that later. Two more problems. C'mon Bolton, can't handle math?" Gabriella taunted.

"That's what you think, Montez," Troy shot back, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Gross, Bolton! And may I add immature to the list," Gabriella replied. "Do you _ever_ brush your teeth?"

Shrugging, Troy answered, "Sometimes. Okay, okay, maybe more than sometimes," he added after Gabriella glared at him.

"So here's the plan," Gabriella announced two hours later. "You sneak out the window and over to Kelsi's. Got it?"

"Got it," Troy answered, nodding.

During breakfast the next morning, Sharpay glanced over at her brother and was appalled to find out that he was wearing a pink shirt, blue pants, purple socks, and, worst of all, gold pointed-toed shoes. On his head he wore a red sort of top hat. "Ryan!" she snapped. Ryan's head quickly turned towards her. "_What_ are you wearing?"

Ryan shrugged. "Clothes?"

Sharpay put her head in her hands. "Why, oh why did I let you dress yourself today?" She snapped her fingers twice and almost immediately a maid appeared at her side.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Elsie, would you kindly choose some _matching_ clothes for Ryan?" Sharpay asked sweetly.

"Hey," interjected Ryan, "It's not my fault I'm color blind!"

Sharpay shook her head. "I should know better than to let you choose your own clothes. Elsie?"

"Yes ma'am," Elsie answered. "They will be ready for your brother to put on after breakfast." Sharpay snapped her fingers again and she quickly strode away in the direction of the stairs.

Once in Ryan's room, she opened his closet doors and surveyed her options. Oh, how she loved to dress Sharpay's twin! She even had a secret crush on him, but no one knew. It was not professional for a maid to have a crush on their boss, even if the maid is only sixteen.

"How hard can it be to just pick an outfit?" Elsie asked herself, looking at the options of the walk-in closet before her. She was good at math. There were seventeen shirts on each of four revolving racks, and fourteen pairs of shoes on the racks. Forty-two pairs of socks lay in twelve drawers that spanned the length of the right side of the closet. Above the drawers, seventy hats were placed along both walls, giving endless possibilities. Accessories were located in the twelve drawers along the left side of the closet, and twelve pairs of pants, six on each side, were arranged by color on hangers underneath the drawers, making the number of different arrangements almost impossible for Elsie to calculate (see I told you she was good at math).

After surveying her many options, Elsie pulled a pair of navy blue slacks and a light sky blue button down shirt from the racks. She chose a pair of black shoes and accessorized with a royal blue hat.

"Sharpay! Ryan!" Tamara Evans walked out of the back hallway, where the master suite was located. "What are you two doing here?" Sharpay shrugged and gestured to Ryan. Ryan simply tried to look innocent. "Ryan, _what_ are you wearing?"

Ryan shrugged again. "It's not my fault I'm color blind."

Tamara snapped her fingers and spoke quietly to Elsie. "Ryan, Elsie's picked out some _matching_ clothes for you. They're on your bed. Go get dressed and Sharpay will wait for you in the car. Spit spot now, you're going to be late!"

"You've pointed that out, Mother," Ryan replied. "I'm going."

"Oh," Tamara added, "I've arranged for Chloe to accompany you today, Sharpay. She doesn't have school today and no one is available to accompany her.

"But Mother," whined Sharpay.

"No buts," Tamara silenced her daughter. "You will take her along or I'll stop your credit cards."

"Mommy," whined Sharpay, pouting.

"No puppy pouts," Tamara said, holding up her hand. "I will not tolerate the puppy pout. Although it is quite adorable," she pinched each of Sharpay's cheeks before heading to the spa for her morning massage.

* * *

**REVIEW!! Again, I will not post _anything_ until I get a total of five reviews (for those of you who would rather not do math this summer, I need three more). The fifth reviewer will be featured as a character I have described at the beginning of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3: Plan A

**Okay so I don't own the pink scented paper in this chapter. ****:)**

**I also don't own HSM or the characters. ****:)**

**I do own Elsie. ;) And I own the fact that Ryan is colorblind.**

* * *

"Okay, Ryan, go over the plan," Sharpay ordered in the limo on the way to school.

Ryan pulled out a piece of pink scented paper, glanced at it, then looked at his sister again. "Do I have to? That's the twentieth time today—and it's only a fifteen minute drive.

"Yes!" Sharpay insisted. Thankfully, Ryan was "saved by the bell" of sorts and just then, the limo pulled up in front of East High. "Come on!" Sharpay said, taking the offered hand of the limo driver and stepping out into the sunlight. She snapped her fingers twice and the limo driver sheepishly pulled a bright pair of pink sunglasses from his pocked. She flashed a famous Sharpay grin at him, took the sunglasses from him, and put them on. Turning back to the limo, she ushered for her brother to follow her.

Ryan sighed and followed his sister out of the limo. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Everyone have a seat!" Ms. Darbus ordered her homeroom class. She wished that teaching high school students the art of theatre didn't involve Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, and their posse of football players.

Sharpay grinned over at Troy, who was in the middle of a make out session (yes, in class) with Gabriella and didn't notice her.

"Troy! Troy…" Chad snapped his fingers between his best friend's face and his best friend's girlfriend's face. They immediately snapped apart.

"Chad…" Troy groaned, pulling away from his girlfriend.

"Troy! Man, it's not so bad to watch you kiss Gabi all the time but in class? In _Ms. Darbus's_ class? You must really love her."

Troy lowered his voice. "Yeah, Chad, I do."

"Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus's shadow hovered over his desk. Troy meekly looked up. "Ten minutes of detention!"

"For what?" asked Troy, slightly confused.

"It doesn't matter!" Ms. Darbus snapped.

* * *

Sharpay exchanged a glance with her brother ten seconds before the bell rang. And as soon as it did, she hurried over and matched her pace with her future boyfriend's, following him out of the room.

"So, Troy," she started.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" asked Troy. "Because I promised to walk Gabi to her next class."

"Well," Sharpay answered, glancing nonchalantly over her shoulder to see Gabriella talking to Chad, "You could walk me to my next class." She looped her arm with Troy's.

"Um…" Troy looked confused, and Sharpay seized the opportunity. She un-looped her arm from Troy's, grabbed his neck, and pulled him down, kissing him hard on the lips for a full five seconds.

After she was certain Gabriella had seen the kiss, she pulled away, smiled sweetly at Gabriella's gaping expression, and waved to Troy. "Toodles!"

"Did I just see you kiss her?" asked Gabriella angrily. Without giving Troy a chance to answer, she stomped away. Troy looked pleadingly at Chad, who shrugged his shoulders.

As Chad passed his best friend, he patted him on the shoulder. "I'll try to explain to her," he said. "We all saw her kiss you."

Troy sighed and leaned against the lockers. At least someone believed him.

* * *

"Did you CHEAT on your girlfriend?" Jack Bolton roared as soon as they were safely up in Troy's room after basketball practice.

Troy sighed. "Didn't Chad tell you? She forced me to kiss her!" he exclaimed desperately. "I love Gabriella. Sharpay is a fake! She only wants me because of my social standing as head jock or whatever, but Gabriella loves me for who I am! Dad, you of all people should believe me!"

Jack sighed and glanced into the bright blue eyes of his son that matched his own. He could see the gray desperation creeping into them, and the black hurt. "Fine, I'll believe you. But I guarantee you'll have a tough time believing me."

As soon as his dad left the room, Troy sighed once again and rested his chin in his hands. _What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself. What he didn't realize was that Chad had been standing outside Troy's window, recording the whole conversation on his cell phone.

Running over to Gabriella's house, he desperately rang the doorbell—twenty times in a row before her mother Maria answered it.

"What is it, Chad?" she asked him.

"I need to talk to Gabi, Ms. Montez. Please!"

Maria turned to see Gabriella on the stairs. "No," she mouthed.

Sighing, Maria turned back to Chad. "Sorry, Gabi's not seeing anyone right now."

"Come on, Ms. Montez," Chad pleaded, but the stern look on Maria's face made him sigh and walk away. As soon as he saw Maria return to the kitchen table to do their finances, he crept to the side of the house. After climbing up the tree onto Gabriella's balcony like he had done so many times before, he landed softly as it was slightly open. He turned the volume on his phone off, found the sound file of Troy's conversation with Jack, then turned the volume all the way up and hit play.

"_I love Gabriella. Sharpay is a fake! She only wants me because of my social standing as head jock or whatever, but Gabriella loves me for who I am! Dad, you of all people should believe me!" _

Gabriella's head snapped up when she heard Troy's voice say "I love Gabriella." She looked up to see Chad with his cell phone.

"Is that live or did you record it?" she asked.

Chad sighed. "I recorded it. And I had to eavesdrop to get it so you _can't_ tell him, all right?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Did he really mean everything he said?"

Chad looked at the girl he dubbed his "little sis" in awe. "Do you think he _didn't_ mean it? I didn't even have to con him to say that he didn't like Sharpay. And you even saw her kiss him!"

"It sure looked like they were both kissing to me," Gabriella said.

"Gabi—" Chad interjected.

"Fine," Gabriella said finally. "I'll give him one more chance. But if he blows this he won't get another one."

**Ooh Troy and Gabi drama! And don't worry, Troypay and Ryella lovers, there will be a little that is yet to come!****  
So that's chapter 3! a total of at least ten reviews before I update again! **


	5. NEW Author's Note

**As you know, all my stories were on hiatus until Feb. 1. Since both Intruder Alert and HSM: Revised both received 0 votes, I've just picked one. Here's the lineup: **

**1. Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It (5 votes)**

**2. 10 Things (2 votes)**

**3. Intruder Alert (0 votes)**

**4. HSM: Revised (0 votes) **

**Best Day oneshots will still be updated for holidays and such. Look for a Valentine's Day one coming soon! **

**I'm sorry you guys didn't get a Christmas Best Day oneshot, but I'm working on one. :) I guess I'll just post it not during summer, lol**

**As for what's coming up, I will be starting a co-write with **_**prettykouka**_** that is untitled for now. I don't know when it will be up as we both have a couple of stories going right now. Chapter 2 of Getting There is Only Half the Fun/You Haven't Seen the Half of It will be up pronto on Feb. 1. **

**I am working on 2 stories on the Jonas Brothers FanFiction Archive, but right now It's My Turn Now (IMTN) will be updated a bit more frequently than The Teagan Factor (TTF) because it has more reviews (plus it's been up longer . . .)**

**.**


End file.
